


The Fall of House Cadash

by missema



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang, Dwarves, Gen, Golems, Pre-Blight, Pre-Game(s), Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang 2014</p><p>Cadash was once a thaig of might warriors, but even the mightiest of swords can falter.  During the First Blight, the dwarves grow desperate as they fight seemingly endless hoards of enemies.  There is little time left for House Cadash, but Shayle is determined to make all of her final moments count.</p><p>Story based on art by Expendable Extra</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of House Cadash

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [expendableextra for his wonderful art piece ](http://expendableextra.tumblr.com/post/97602931060/shale-and-caridin-from-dragon-age-origins-done) that gave me a chance to create another story about my beloved DA universe dwarves and their history.
> 
> Thanks to my stalwart beta, r0lf and the DARBB mods.

There was always blood associated with House Cadash, as far back as the Memories had on record. They were some of the fiercest of dwarven warriors - always a Cadash in the front line of any battle. The Shaper had numerous mentions of their warriors for their bravery, ferocity and valor. While other houses had warriors, Cadash warriors were especially renowned. Where there was a Cadash, blood followed, or so the saying went.

Cadash meant honor. Cadash meant victory. They had pride and courage to spare, and nary a thought for those that weren't even worthy enough to be enemies. In ancient times, they'd hidden the Arlanthan elves from the Imperium. It was a matter of honor, and there is no honor in genocide. Humans were known to be of dubious honor at best, but they hadn't expected duplicity for their own kind. Kal-Sharok betrayed the Cad'halash, as they were then called. The greedy, traitorous Kal-Sharok dwarves were allied with the Tevinters, mad humans that wanted nothing more than to dominate, to take without earning. Their Kal-Sharok cousins were corrupted by their lust for Tevinter gold and spat on the Cad'halash sacrifice for honor.

And still, their house came back. Cad'halash became Cadash, rebuilt, refilled its ranks of warriors. Time dulled the insult, but the capital of the dwarven empire was moved from Kal-Sharok to Orzammar. They focused on moving their trade, on working more with the human barbarians that had warred with the Imperial magi, and keeping an eye on the tenor of their politcs while distancing themselves. Dwarves weren't ignorant of surface activities, as much as they didn't want a part in it. They had their own struggles and battles, their own desires and matters of honor. There was always something to war about among the dwarves, it's said that they invented politics at the same time they made the warrior caste. One could not exist without the other. That was the way the dwarves lived their lives, until the day when the darkness attacked them.

House Cadash was once the sword of the dwarven empire, never forget that.

#####

It started with noises in the dark. There were strange happenings in the Deep Roads, travelers going missing as they wandered down well established roads, some of the casteless that ran the streets were later unaccounted for. For a long while there was nothing but the odd noise in the shadows, and more patrols were sent out. It felt like a waste of power until they too started disappearing.

The dwarves weren't sure at first. They thought it might be a trick by some surfacer, a Tevinter mage with nothing better to do than abduct dwarves, or one of their own sick outcasts, too long left alone in the dark. They had no idea that the shadows hid monsters, and once they did there were more questions than answers. Orzammar, the new capital, made the call across the empire: ƒhProtect our lands.

It was one lone clash with the beasts that let them know they truly did deal with monsters. It had the shape and size of a dwarf, but it was dark and corrupted from within, incapable of speech but imbued with an unkind power. Limbs that were hacked off leaked a filthy tar instead of blood. The commander of that first group ordered their unit to retreat and take the body with them. It was a mistake. They should never have touched it.

There was a sickness that infected the warriors that came back from patrol, brave, hearty warrior caste dwarves that fell to illness within the secure walls of the thaig. It scared the people that came into contact with them, scared those that had tried to probe the carcass they'd brought back. It had once been a dwarf they thought, but it was no longer. They burned it. It did not save them from the damage that had already been done.

Their blood turned unnaturally dark, leaking from their wounds at the end just as it had from the corpse they brought back. It wasn't black but close enough, the filthy infection curdling the liquid that formerly gave them life. The creatures that infected them seemed to manifest from the shadows itself, putrid form given to a sucker and defiler of life.

They called them darkspawn, and the dwarves turned their weapons upon them as one. House Cadash was called to the forefront once again.

#####

The sounds of their cheers rebounded off the stone, making their numbers sound greater than they truly were. This was a day for celebration! House Cadash could drink and celebrate, forget their worries for a short time. There were precious few celebrations these days. all thoughts were for the constant fight of the spawn and to keep them out of the thaig. Those mindless beasts would not be back quite so soon, not after destroying one of their vile nests.

Shayle was at the middle of the celebration. This was a proud day for her unit, no losses and many foes slain. The relentless patrolling still went on, but they reported a quieter Deep Roads after the battle her group had won. They'd just made it back to their home, and found the whole of the thaig waiting for them. The details were theirs to share, to boast about, to embellish. Victory was hard won these days.

Shayle gratefully received her share of the commendation, of the accolades from the elders and the thanks from the rest. She had performed well, and had a new scar to show for her trouble. No one would ever mind, not after the horrors they'd destroyed. Her father was proud of her, telling her so at every occasion. He was a warrior himself, but now led and taught instead of front-line fighting. He was still capable, sword arm strong as ever, but he preferred to let the younger men show off.

Their victory was short-lived, the spawn more vicious for their defeat. They bred unnaturally fast - they were most unlike dwarves in that respect, even if they were once of the same kind. House Cadash suffered many more loses in the months to come, a dangerous amount. Her father worried over her at dinner, and Shayle could do nothing to assuage the concerns he voiced.

Her people were going to be wiped out if this continued. Shayle knew of only a few truths, and this was one of them. Tied to that truth was one far more chilling - Darkspawn didn't retreat.

#####

"Should they not share them with the rest of the empire?" Her father asked the other council members, but Shayle knew they would not answer. They couldn't. No answer they could give would make sense. Of course anything that could aid in the fight should be shared, but trust between the dwarven clans was a difficult thing to forge.

There were golems, everyone knew, but they were all from House Ortan, and did not protect the other thaigs. There had to be a way for Cadash to get their own golems, so they sent an emissary to Caridin, and hoped for the best. House Cadash would not last much longer without the aid of golems. For all their bravery, they were still mortal warriors. They bled and died on the Deep Roads, and it was hard to replenish their numbers at the best of times. Their population had little increase even in times of prosperity, and with their warriors dying before they could create more children, taken down in the fight with the endless darkspawn, the fate of the all of their race was in peril.

"Let us appeal once more to the Paragon Caridin. Perhaps he does not offer golems because he does not have the power to create more. We should send him aid with our emissary. He might take more kindly to our request then." An elder woman said, and the others murmured their agreement. Of course they would - there was nothing else they could do.

"I would aid Caridin, if I can." Shayle told her father.

"I knew you would without even asking. It is why I am proud of you, Shayle. You were always courageous." Her father stared directly into her eyes as he went on. "But I would not ask it of you, not until we know what it is he needs."

She would give her life to protect her people. Her father knew that, but he hoped it wouldn't be the price they needed to pay.

#####

It took weeks for the group to return from Ortan thaig, but the whole of the thaig cheered their return. Many were just relieved to see them return in one piece - the patrols had been battling darkspawn in greater numbers since their departure. But it was clear why at once. Caridin sent back the first of their golems, just the one with the emissaries. The delegate that came with them didn't speak much about the encounter at first, sequestered with the leaders of Cadash. A general feeling of unease persisted with their arrival, instead of being dispelled. The golem was left with the guard to aid in protection, only one warrior allowed to command the hulking, huge stone body that was crudely shaped with a rune in the top of the head.

The darkspawn drew ever closer to the thaig, often fighting their way to the doors, battling the guards stationed there and the defense force assigned to the thaig. It was commonplace to hear the ringing of the proximity alarm bells, echoing throughout the thaig. The doors held, thank the smith caste ancestors, but Shayle was sure they wouldn't last forever. Her home would be overrun. That was the truly difficult part, what made the days hard to bear. Even for all her fighting, she knew that the decision to evacuate Cadash Thaig needed to be made soon, that even with their one golem there could be no saving her home.

There was a grand meeting, and she stood in front. All the facts were laid bare for them. Caridin could create golems, but he needed volunteers. No one knew what duties would be needed, only that they could not come back to their families afterward and had to be in service to Caridin. It wasn't a tough decision to make, especially not once Shayle heard her father voice his intent to volunteer.

All of their names were inscribed upon the stone golem, carved in the style of ancestor statues - a monument fitting their sacrifice. She took one last look at her home, best of the warrior thaigs. Her group would lead, clearing the way for the rest of Cadash to follow. At least those that had not already left for the surface would follow. Shayle had nothing but contempt for those that would rather live under an open sky than in the embrace of the stone.

However they did it, all of the house with leave, either to Ortan thaig or the scurry away to become casteless rats on the surface. The exodus would be complete, leaving nothing but buildings and destruction where there had once been so much life, the spirit of it filling every single nook and cranny. Her people, the dwarves, they would come back. She was sure of it. This enemy would be pushed back and the doors and windows that were shuttered would once house life again.

She had to believe that.

#####

Ortan Thaig was in a complete state of disarray when the advance arm of the Cadash volunteer regiment arrived. The King was there, but his men had declared martial law, and the Paragon was no longer interacting with the people. The King's Guard kept the order, and were in charge of who got in to see Caridin. The Paragon was cloistered away in his smithy.

The guards stopped their group, the would-be golem workers and questioned them at length. They were suspicious that they had not been informed about House Cadash's intentions, but these were difficult times. Missives and messages were being lost due to upheaval, and Shayle was unsurprised to learn that hers was not the only thaig deciding to evacuate. Many were going to Orzammar. Finally, they were led away, where Shayle thought they might go to finally see Caridin. They were instead taken to the King himself.

He eyed them all, and after listening to his men relate the answers they'd gotten from their questioning, he nodded. His appraising gaze turned on them, capturing each of them in turn. She wished she were a noble, so that she might look him in the eye, but that was punishable by death. She needed her life, at least until she could determine what Caridin would do with it.

"They will do, so brave. If only there were more like your group, stout of heart and true warriors. May the ancestors look kindly upon you." He said, and waved them away with one hand.

Shayle was more disturbed by the kings words than anything that had come before.

#####

Caridin was behind many doors, guarded by the king's men. The guards surrounded the Cadash group, leading them in towards the what was called the Anvil of the Void. What the name meant wasn't in her understanding, but it was Caridin's anvil up on it's lofty perch. A golem stood at it, metal and creaking, clanging its own limbs as it worked. She couldn't see what it fashioned, only that it did not look up at their group entering. Shayle sucked in an excited breath, amazed to see the magnificent steel golem. Even in his workshop, Caridin had golems helping. The sight thrilled her beyond belief.

"These are volunteers, Caridin." The guard said, and Shayle was shocked to see that the golem turned around.

What was just excitement morphed into something else, a deep chasm of horror in her chest as comprehension dawned. How had this happened? The Paragon himself had become his creation, but Shayle was unsure what this even meant. But if dwarves could turn into golems, what did that mean for them? Were all the golems once like her but turned into metal or stone?

"Are they?" The golem asked, solemnity coloring his tone. The silence answered him, and then went on a beat too long. A chill ran through her, but she stiffened her spine as she stepped forward. She wasn't sure what Caridin was asking, but she did not intend to leave without making her contribution. If it meant her life - well she was always prepared to give that.

"I am Shayle of House Cadash, and I want to become a golem. I will fight for my house, my ancestors and every dwarf that I am able to defend until I am no more. You cannot deny me this, Paragon, when it is my wish."

He studied her long and hard, and the crowd behind her. Shayle could feel the eyes of her father upon her, but she did not turn to look. They had chosen this, all of it.

Finally, Caridin nodded, and Shayle stepped forward.

"I will have to fit you for golem armor. It is the only way." He informed her.

"Do what needs to be done." Shayle replied, her voice shaking slightly. Caridin shook his head at her, but did not speak again.

#####

The armor was made in a short amount of time. It was stone - heavy and dark grey and massive. It was made ten times as large as her dwarf form with a helm that was comically large. She did not care when she put it on.

The room had been emptied of the others, and her father had squeezed his hand in hers for one last goodbye. There were no tears between warriors, not when each mission could be the last. When Caridin laid her on the anvil, she made no noise. It was only when he began to pour the lyrium over her, cold and yet too hot as it passed through the joints of her armor did she begin to scream.

The screams went on and on until she was aware that they had quieted. The clang of the hammer replaced all over sound, and she felt less and less like herself. Her essence seemed to seep into the rocks and be held in the rod that Caridin forged. It was like she was in a light sleep, almost aware of the outside but seeing it through the haze of darkness. Part of her wished for the dark embrace of the Stone to take her, cover her eyes completely and blank her mind, the other half wishing for full awareness. She was no smith, but this was an important process to know. Perhaps there was less chance of losing it now that Caridin had contained himself within a golem.

When she was taken from the anvil, they stood her upright. Caridin continued working, making a long cylinder out of the same stone that he'd crafted her golem armor from. How much time it took was not for her to say, because it seemed a long process to her, but she was alone in her half-haze with her thoughts and strange feelings. It could have taken days or an hour, she would never know. Later all she could recall was vast gaps in time until the point where she was once again fully aware she was standing up and seeing the world in a perspective that was alien to her.

Caridin stood behind her, saying words over her, one great metal palm covering her head. There was a sizzle of power, the smell of scorched earth and a great groan that Shayle realized was coming from her. Her voice, the same but deeper and rougher, like the new body she now wore. Where there had once been fingers there were crude stone that had little flexibility but much power. She couldn't stop looking at them.

She was tall, but her limbs didn't respond to her movements, and she couldn't turn her head. The metallic voice of Caridin intoned words behind her, but she did not catch them in whole. Shayle was too busy reanimating her limbs, walking around the area now that she could. She could walk again, and was not clumsy in this great body. Her legs, and the rest of her only wanted to obey commands, but she could live with that. There was power in every step, much more strength that she could have mustered had she been able to combine all of her warrior days into one.

"Speak." Caridin said, and though he didn't command it, Shayle found she was ready to name her new self. It would be something reflecting her new self, made from the old.

"I am Shale, golem of the dwarves." She said aloud, noting that her voice was louder and deeper. She liked it. Cairdin said nothing, and her control rod was given to one of the king's guards nearby. She followed the tiny armored guard without command, knowing his will without the need to speak words. There was nothing left for her to say to Cairdin except to give her thanks, but she had realized that it would be unwelcome and she could no longer speak.

She felt sorry for the miserable golem as she strode from the room, shaking the ground with each step. A smith knew nothing of the sacrifice of a warrior. She was sorry he'd had to make it, but felt a hope that she hadn't since the day of the last feast of Cadash.

She was a golem, and could fight better than ten dwarves. Her people would be saved or she would fall trying, as it was meant to be.


End file.
